El Deseo
by Andreasparrow
Summary: Ella jamás pensó en lo que sucedería al aceptar aquel juego fatuo
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1 La noche con Denisse

El joven de origen francés había llegado hasta aquella habitación repleta de alfombras y aromas para encontrarse con Christine.

\- Pensé que no ibas a llegar..-murmuró al tiempo que lo tomaba de las manos.

\- No te perdería por nada del mundo.

\- Tengo miedo, Denisse. Tus padres jamás me aceptarían para ti.

\- Por ahora tiene que ser así, Christine. Pero cuando haya terminado mi carrera, todo será diferente- sonreía al tiempo que trataba de apurar en su boca los besos que llevaba listos para otorgarle.

Christine le permitió el contacto y se fue entregando lentamente para sentirlo poseerla por entero. Sus caricias suaves y dulces la estremecían. El joven sabía cómo generar espasmos de placer que la hacían temblar de gozo. Ella gemía y repetía su nombre una y otra vez al tiempo que lo sentía adentrarse lenta y dulcemente.

Una vez culminada la entrega, Denisse dormitaba mientras Christine trataba de conciliar un poco el sueño.

Entrada la madrugada, atrás ayudarlo a vestir se despidieron.

Denisse le decía tiernamente.

\- Christine…toma este dinero. Nos veremos en un tiempo más. Estaré en Londres, visitando gente importante. Pero no quiero que desaparezcas. Con el dinero que te doy tienes que buscar a alguien que te proteja. No te quedes sola.

\- No te preocupes, creo que voy a buscar a alguna señora de sociedad para ser su dama de compañía o algo así.

\- Exacto, sería hermoso que hicieras eso. En lo que nos reencontramos…recuerda…eres mi cortesana…sólo mía, me perteneces a mí, ¿entiendes?- insistía Denisse.

\- Por supuesto…sólo tuya, Denisse- añadió mientras le daba otro beso.

watch?v=eR7jKQEKaUg&index=2&list=RDeR7jKQEKaUg

Era de mañana. El conde de Rochester bebía un poco de su copa. Su esposa Elizabeth lo reñía.

\- John…no deberías beber tan temprano.

\- Sólo una copa más, Lizzy…por cierto, ¿los niños?

\- Están con tu madre…en el jardín.

\- Esos chicos…me gusta que se parezcan cada día más a mí cuando tenía su edad…seguramente tú eras pusilánime a su edad.

Elizabeth lo miró con dureza.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así?- replicó John Wilmot.- No he dicho ninguna mentira. Pero me agradas, porque eres la mujer perfecta para cuidarlos. Sin embargo, no quiero que te desgasten tanto…te pondrás gorda y fea y no quiero eso para ti. Tienes que buscar a alguien que te ayude a cuidarlos- dijo al fin terminando su copa.

\- Está bien, John, lo haré.

Él se levantó casi enseguida.

\- ¿Vas a salir?

\- Sí…por cierto…volveré tarde.

Esa frase la asustaba. Cuando John volvía tarde era por verse con alguna mujerzuela o por estar con esos amigos que nada le dejaban. Desde que no estaba segura de que siguiera teniendo el apoyo del rey Carlos I su status era cada vez más complejo. Tenía miedo del comportamiento errático de John WIlmot. Temía por su salud: física, moral y mental. Sabía que leía asiduamente al marqués de Sade y eso la asustaba. Había tratado de deshacerse de sus dibujos y escritos pero éstos le habían costado la furia de su marido quien en ocasiones era brusco para allegarse a ella en la intimidad. Conocía un truco perfecto para evadirlo: cerrar la puerta en cuanto supiera que llegara y colocar el postigo. Pero no podía hacerlo siempre…

Esa noche iba a ser una de esas. Procuró no quedarse sola. Tenía que mandar a dormir a los niños temprano pero hacerse acompañara de su suegra para evitar que John se extralimitara.

Pero cuando recordaba su pasión…cuando traía a la memoria su rapto y su forma de tenerla, se olvidaba de las locuras del conde y volvía a tener confianza y deseo de estar siempre junto a su marido.

Buscaría hacerse acompañar de alguna muchacha de buena familia. Eso tal vez evitaría que John se portara mal con ella. Ya encontraría a la mujer adecuada.

El conde se reunió con algunos amigos de su partido.

\- ¿Y qué dice Cromwell al respecto de nosotros?- preguntó John a uno de sus amigos.

\- Dicen que está molesto, habla pestes de nuestra gente- añadió Frank.

\- Verá en poco tiempo, cuando consiga estar de nuevo en la corte del rey…verá cómo las cosas cambiarán a nuestro favor.

\- ¿Cuándo volveremos a reunirnos?

\- Acabo de llegar del campo. Así que déjame estabilizarme y podemos reunirnos. Quiero conocer…gente nueva, tú entiendes.

\- Dicen que hay tantas hermosuras. Por cierto, tengo a un amigo mío nuevo, Denisse Lacroix, es mitad inglés y mitad francés. Pero es un joven prominente. Es un joven abogado que está por terminar sus estudios. Dicen que proviene de una familia cercana al rey.

\- Pues habrá que ganar su amistad- sonrió John Wilmot con seguridad.


	2. Capítulo 2

Cap. 2

Aquella noche, en aquella casa con sus amigos, una mujer a la que ya conocía se acercó.

\- Bienvenido, milord.

\- Hola…pensé que ya estarías…ocupada.

\- Claro que no, sólo lo esperaba. Temía que viniera ya…usted sabe…

Él la tomó por la cintura y la acorraló.

\- Sólo quería venir aquí…ven, vamos adentro.

Aquella mujer se esmeraba en excitarlo. Él sólo deseaba someterla a sus deseos. La mujerzuela respondía favoreciendo que John consiguiera encenderse. Pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad, apuró el contacto y culminó rápidamente.

La mujer se recostó a un lado.

\- Venías muy tenso…

\- Lo sé…pasé mucho tiempo sin nada.

\- Pensé que tu esposa…

\- No, no esta vez- dijo bebiendo de una copa de champagne recién descorchado.- Sin embargo, no volveré por aquí en un rato. Tengo que comportarme a la altura si quiero que el rey me tome en cuenta.

\- Comprendo, mi señor. Ya entendí que te aburriste de mí.

John la miró con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que no, no es eso…es que estoy ocupado. Tú has visto que lo primero que decidí hacer cuando llegué fuiste tú, ¿cierto?

\- Está bien…te creeré- sonrió para sentarse a sus pies…¿qué más quieres que haga hoy por ti, milord?

Wilmot acarició su mejilla y sus labios y susurró.

\- ¿No lo adivinas?

Christine llegó en un elegante carruaje a la casa de Madame D'Artois. Ahí se encontraban algunas damas reuniéndose para organizar una fiesta de caridad.

La dueña de la casa la recibió con alegría.

\- Mi querida Christine…lamento tanto lo de tu padre.

\- Gracias, madame. Le agradezco mucho sus atenciones para con mi madre.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer. Pasa, ya hablaremos dentro.

Cuando entraron, Madame D'Artois la presentó.

\- Mis queridas señoras, quiero presentarles a lady Lancaster. Su padre murió y perdió la herencia familiar. Sin embargo, es de familia noble y necesita de nuestra ayuda.

La condesa de Rochester le sonrió.

\- Dime, hermosa, ¿sabes algo de niños?

Christine sonrió haciendo una venia frente a la condesa y asintió.

\- Sí, de hecho, tengo dos hermanos pequeños y siempre me gustó cuidar de ellos.

\- Me encanta, entonces, no dudes en ir a mi casa. Mandaré por ti para que estés allá mañana mismo.

\- Gracias, milady.

En la tarde envió una misiva a Denisse para avisarle que ya tenía un trabajo que le permitiría estar bien mientras se reunían.

Denisse releía la carta cuando la reunión llegó a su apogeo en casa de los amigos de John.

\- ¿Alguna novia, Denisse?

\- No…mi madre- dijo Denisse, mintiendo y escondiendo la carta.- Vine un momento solamente.

\- Eres bienvenido el tiempo que quieras. Voy a presentarte a algunos amigos míos.

Se reunió con algunos otros caballeros. John Wilmot lo miró.

\- ¿Es usted, Denisse Lacroix?

\- Sí, señor. Usted es…

\- John Wilmot, segundo conde de Rochester- respondió con una amplia sonrisa.- Es un gusto poder conocerle, señor Lacroix. Me dicen que es usted un hombre muy…inteligente.

\- No es para tanto, sólo exageran.

Pero el resto de la noche, entre las bebidas, Wilmot descubrió en Lacroix un hombre de agudeza sin par, con quien pretendía llegar a una amistad que le llevara a estar en mejor situación frente a la corona.


	3. Capítulo 3

Cap. 3

La velada se alargó, de suerte que Lacroix ya estaba en sintonía con el resto de los invitados. Sin embargo, no había demostrado abiertamente sus intenciones de tipo político.

\- SI usted necesita ayuda para sus estudios, no dude en solicitarla- reveló John Wilmot.- Yo puedo ser, de algún modo, su mecenas - anunció el conde de Rochester terminando de salir de las habitaciones que habían ocupado.

Lacroix estaban pensando en una próxima reunión con el partido de Cromwell y asintió sin mucho interés. Sin embargo, con tal de aprovechar el apoyo del conde, decidió reservarse la negativa.

\- Por supuesto, señor conde. Estaré pendiente de usted para poder solicitarle alguna ayuda de serme necesario. Que tenga buen día.

Wilmot llegó a su villa de madrugada con un humor terrible pero como estaba ebrio, deseaba allegarse a su mujer. Ella corrió a su habitación y se encerró colocando el postigo.

\- ¡Abre, maldita sea!- gritó desde fuera.

\- John…estás ebrio…será mejor que hablemos mañana…

John siguió tocando la puerta un buen rato. Hasta que se quedó dormido junto a la puerta.

Más tarde se levantó y volvió a una habitación contigua.

Cuando amaneció, la condesa pidió que cerraran la puerta con llave por fuera mientras ella se encargaba de los niños.

El carro donde llegaba Christine arribo entonces a la villa.

La joven se acercó a la condesa que tenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño y a otro que le sostenía la mano.

\- Buenos días, Christine. Mira, ellos son mis hijos.

Eran cinco jovencitos entre 3 y 11 años. Ella les sonrió y escuchó de boca de casi todos su nombre y edad.

\- Niños, ella va a ser su institutriz. Va a jugar y a ayudarme a cuidarlos. ¿Les gusta?

Los chicos estaban emocionados.

La nana se quedó con ellos un momento.

La condesa se dispuso a conversar con ella.

\- Christine, me alegra que ya les agrades a los chicos. No creas, es difícil.

\- Me imagino-señaló la joven.- Sin embargo, creo que son muy dulces.

\- Mi esposo siempre dice: cuando no tenía niños tenía un manual para cuidarlos; ahora tengo cinco y ningún manual.

Christine sonrió. La condesa se puso un poco triste.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo?

\- No, para nada. De hecho, ¿recuerdas que Madame D'Artois dijo que iba a haber una mascarada? Pues será mañana por la noche en mi casa.

\- Me alegra. ¿Y el conde?

Elizabeth señaló.

\- Se encuentra un poco…indispuesto. Pero ya tendrás oportunidad de conocerlo. Te dejo con los chicos.

Horas más tarde, John se levantó.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

La condesa entró a su habitación.

\- Son las once. Supongo que te sientes mal.

\- No mucho.- se levantó y la sentó en la cama.- Perdóname…estaba muy bebido.

\- No te preocupes. Por cierto, madame D'Artois decidió hacer una fiesta de caridad y dijo que si contaba contigo.

John sonrió. La idea había sido precisamente suya.

\- Por supuesto. Le habrás dicho que sí.

\- Sí, así fue. Me alegra que estés de acuerdo.

\- Está bien. Voy a arreglarme para salir.

\- ¿Volverás tarde de nuevo?- insistió ella.

\- No mucho…pero esta noche vendré sobrio…tan sólo para ti…-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La condesa esperaba que dijera la verdad.

En la noche, Christine estaba en la sala de estar cuando escuchó ruidos. Era ya tarde.

La condesa subió y le dijo:

\- Christine…por favor, enciérrate…el conde volverá pero no viene en buen estado.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sí, sólo te pido que te encierres bien. Ponle el seguro al postigo de la puerta. Yo me encargaré de que se calme.

Christine no estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo pero decidió obedecer.

Tenía miedo. Pasó un buen rato encerrada. No quería salir a menos de que la condesa tuviera a bien llamarla.

Lo que ella no sabía era que justo al lado estaba la habitación de ella y del conde.

Éste estaba muy molesto. Elizabeth trató de calmarlo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió esta vez, John?

\- Nada…supe que Oliver Cromwell está conspirando contra nosotros. Pero esta vez no podrá.- añadió con el rostro adusto.

\- Ahora no pienses en eso…

\- No debería…me alegra que esta vez no te encerraras del todo- susurró.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos y comentó:

\- Estás un poco ebrio, John…

\- Pero sé que te va a gustar…-contestó para seducirla intensamente.

Al principio fue un poco violento pero después su forma de tomar a su esposa se fue haciendo precisa y vigorosa. La condesa gemía intensamente. Su esposo la acometía sin piedad, provocando que evocara sonidos ardorosos que se escuchaban hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Christine pensaba en Denisse y no pudo menos que encenderse. Pero se preguntaba qué clase de amante sería el conde de Rochester.


	4. Capítulo 4

Cap. 4

A la mañana siguiente John Wilmot se quedó dormido hasta tarde.

Elizabeth estaba preparando con algunas damas lo necesario para el baile de máscaras mientras Christine cuidaba a los niños de la condesa.

\- Vamos a ver, pequeños. Terminemos estos dibujos para mamá.

Elizabeth se acercó.

\- ¿Ya terminaron mis pequeños?- preguntó la condesa.

\- Sí, mamá- dijo el mayor.

\- Bien, entonces dejen descansar a Christine porque mamá necesita hablar con ella.

Cuando los chicos fueron con la nana, la condesa dijo a Christine.

\- Querida, aceptarás quedarte a la mascarada.

\- Milady, creo que no podría…

\- Por supuesto que lo harás. Aceptarás un vestido que te daré y lucirás hermosísima.

\- Es que…no es correcto.

\- Nadie tiene por qué verse afectado por mi decisión. Por el conde no te preocupes. Él no tendrá inconveniente. No interviene directamente en esas cosas y no le importará. Además, él no va a estar aquí y no tienes por qué sentirte incómoda. Incluso, podrías invitar a alguien más.

Christine respondió.

\- No, milady, mucho hacéis vos invitándome como para todavía darme el lujo de invitar a alguien más. Con que me hagáis ese honor es suficiente.

\- Bien, querida. Entonces, ven, vamos a escoger un vestido hermoso para ti.

Aquella tarde, John se reunió de nuevo con sus amigos.

\- La situación se vuelve más incómoda, caballeros. Sin embargo, tengo un arma al alcance de mi mano para volver la balanza a nuestro lado.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- La mascarada de caridad de esta noche.

\- Pero dijiste que no asistirías…-comentó uno de sus amigos.

\- Eso fue sólo para que mi mujer no sospeche. Pero estaré ahí, sólo que bien disfrazado…nadie podrá reconocerme. Y así podré pasar desapercibido y tratar de averiguar lo más que pueda. Es más…puedo mover mis piezas por el lado de las féminas, ustedes comprenden. Un par de palabras al oído y así puedo saber qué hay del otro lado de la cortina.

\- Sólo ten cuidado en no ser evidente.

\- No se preocupen. Tengo todo bajo control. Por cierto, ¿Denisse Lacroix no está aquí?

\- No- dijo otro- al parecer sigue pendiente de la reunión con algunos abogados de renombre.

\- Procura que asista a nuestra logia la próxima semana. Debemos convencerlo de que nuestras propuestas para el Parlamento son las mejores. De lo contrario, perderemos un valioso aliado.

La hora de la mascarada había llegado. Christine estaba muy hermosa.

\- Estás bellísima, Christine.

\- Gracias, madame- respondió la joven.

\- Ahora, diviértete mucho y lúcete.

\- Madame- insistió Christine.- ¿Por qué hace esto por mí?

\- Por lo que tú haces por mis hijos. Ahora ve, baja, que yo te alcanzo en un rato.

La mascarada comenzaba. Los invitados empezaban a llegar, ataviados con hermosas y lucidas máscaras festivas. Nadie podía reconocer a los presentes.

Christine se reunió con algunas damas y conversó tan sólo un poco.

\- ¿Qué saben de John Wilmot?

\- Se hablan tantas cosas de él- sugirió una mujer.

\- Pues es que con su fama…creo que no hay mujer que se diga correcta que no haya tenido un traspié con él.

Christine se apartó para bailar, cuando de pronto, chocó con un hombre que venía llegando. Sus ojos la hechizaron por un momento. Luego, su voz terminó de hacer el trabajo.

\- Disculpadme, milady- dijo John fijando sus ojos en ella, para luego besar su mano.- No había reparado en vos.

\- Disculpadme, señor- añadió ella con débil voz.

John le tomó la mano y la acompañó al centro para bailar.

Al poco rato le ofreció una copa.

\- ¿No venís mucho a estas reuniones?

\- Francamente no, mi señor.

\- Hacéis bien, yo tampoco las frecuento. Pero hoy no sé por qué me atreví, creo que el destino estaba de nuestra parte.

Christine le sonrió. Estaba maravillada por su voz y su actitud seductora.

Bailaron otra pieza para después apartarse un poco de la gente.

John la llevó a un rincón que él bien conocía.

\- Milady…no podéis decirme que no sentís lo que yo…¿acaso no percibís el fuego que destilan mis ojos cuando os miran? No puedo despegarlos de vuestros labios pues ellos me gritan que los acaricie ya…

Christine le dio ligeramente la espalda.

\- Lo sé…yo también lo siento así…vuestras manos y vuestras palabras hacen que todo mi cuerpo vibre sin medida…

Las manos de John calibraron su cintura y se acercó aún más.

\- Vuestro dulce aliento es un susurro cálido que llega hasta mi interior pidiéndome que descubra qué hay más allá- dijo acariciando suavemente su escote pretendiendo llegar más dentro.

Christine lo detuvo.

\- No, mi señor…no aquí…os lo ruego.

\- Decidme vuestro nombre…

\- Charlotte…-mintió.- Mi señor…te pido que te detengas…

\- Lady Charlotte…necesito verte…a solas…¿cuándo puede ser?

\- No lo sé…tal vez…pronto- dijo corriendo para huir de él cuanto antes.

John sonrió mientras bajaba para seguir con la fiesta.

Christine corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró con llave.

Horas más tarde, la gente se retiró. John Wilmot hizo lo mismo. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta que había estado ahí.

La condesa despidió a sus amigas y se fue a descansar.

\- ¿No has visto a Christine?

\- No, madame- dijo la nana.- Quizás se fue a dormir, creo que se sentía un poco cansada.

\- Pobrecilla, debió ser tanto ajetreo. Dejémosla descansar. Iré a dar el beso a mis pequeños. Hasta mañana.

Al a mañana siguiente, Christine ya estaba con los pequeños a la mesa. La condesa bajaría en breve.

John Wilmot llegó a la mesa y vio a sus hijos atendidos por Christine. Los chicos corrieron a saludarlo.

\- Señor conde- dijo ella haciendo una venia.

El conde respondió.

\- Usted debe ser lady Lancaster- dijo John con seriedad sentándose a la mesa.

\- Sí, milord. Disculpe que no me hubiera presentado antes con vos.

John comentó.

\- No hay problema. Si ella fue quien te eligió está bien. Como ves, se portan bien aunque tienen algunos pequeños defectos. El manual que hice cuando aun no los tenía no me ha funcionado en lo absoluto.

Christine sonrió.

\- Suele suceder. A mi madre tampoco le funcionó mucho con mis hermanos menores.

\- ¿Eres de ascendencia francesa?

\- Mi madre es francesa y mi padre era inglés, milord.

\- Me agrada- señaló Wilmot- me encantaría que mis hijos pudieran aprender también francés.

La condesa bajó.

\- Oh, Christine, buenos días. Me alegra que ya hayas conversado con el conde.

\- Así es, querida- dijo John- ya conocí a la encargada de la formación de nuestros chicos.

Elizabeth continuó.

\- No podría estar en mejores manos.

El desayuno terminó. Los condes tenían otras actividades. Los pequeños estuvieron a cargo de Christine toda la tarde.

Pasado un rato, el conde estaba en la sala leyendo, mientras los chicos dormían la siesta. Christine fue a la sala para recoger algunas cosas de los niños. El conde la miró.

\- Disculpadme, milord, no quise interrumpir vuestra lectura.

John movió la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes.

Cuando ella se sentó en la alfombra para recoger un libro, John miró su talle. Luego se levantó.

John se acercó y la miró a los ojos. Christine también los fijó un instante pero luego los apartó.

\- Con su permiso, milord.

John se quedó solo en la sala. Le parecía tan extraña la forma de ser de Christine…

En la noche, como siempre, fue a reunirse con algunos amigos. Pero estaba pensativo.

\- ¿Qué te sucede, John?

\- Nada…-comentó.

\- No puedes negarlo. Estás un poco retraído.

Denisse llegó al poco rato. Saludó a todos cordialmente.

\- Bienvenido- dijo uno de aquellos hombres.

\- Gracias.

John escuchó que llegaba.

\- Quizá tú puedas sacarme de mis cavilaciones, amigo Lacroix.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ya te contaré. Vamos a una buena partida de ajedrez.

Cuando ésta terminaba, John le comunicó.

\- Querido Denisse…quiero que me ayudes, tú que eres más joven. Estoy a punto de tener una nueva aventura…

\- Oh, una mujer…¿y es bella?

\- Creo que sí…la deseo tanto…pero no sé mucho de ella. Sólo su nombre pero no sé dónde averiguar más.

\- En los burdeles es casi seguro.

\- Es que…me temo que no es de esa clase de mujeres.

\- Ah, tal vez en alguna fiesta, milord…pero usted es excelente en eso. Si quiere mi consejo, sólo indague, tómela y ya…sin miramientos.

John sonreía.

\- Por eso te aprecio tanto, Denisse.


	5. Capítulo 5

Cap. 5

El tiempo comenzó a pasar. Christine se hizo muy amiga de la condesa y el conde cada día se sentía más extrañado de su comportamiento.

Pero cada día que pasaba, también se fijaba un poco más en Christine y le parecía que en ella podía ver a "Charlotte" pero no estaba seguro.

Otra noche escuchó que habría otra mascarada en casa de lady D'Artois y decidió aprovechar para volver a ir.

La condesa dijo aparte a Christine.

\- Debes ir…

\- No lo creo, milady. La vez pasada usted insistió tanto pero ahora…

\- Ahora quiero que te diviertas, sólo eso.

La joven estaba indecisa. Tal vez ahí vería de nuevo a ese caballero tan galante al que deseaba tanto.

\- Está bien, madame. Iré porque usted me lo pide.

\- Así me gusta. Te enviaré en el carruaje de la casa para que él te lleve y te traiga de vuelta.

\- No es necesario- dijo ella.- Puede alquilar un carruaje.

\- De ningún modo. Quiero que sea en el de la casa y no se hable más.

\- Gracias, milady- dijo ella un tanto preocupada.

Ese día Denisse se despidió por unos días del conde y sus amigos.

\- ¿No irás a la mascarada?

\- No- dijo con una carta guardada en el bolsillo.- Debo ir a ver a mis padres y tengo que hacer un examen importante.

\- Pues suerte, amigo Denisse- dijo John.- Ya te contaremos sobre las andanzas…espero poder ver a mi nueva conquista. Madame D'Artois es amiga mía de hace mucho y seguramente será mi cómplice en mi aventura.

\- Que haya suerte también, milord- respondió Denisse.

El muchacho envió la carta a la casa de la condesa. La joven la recibió.

\- Muchas gracias.

La guardó celosamente y decidió leerla hasta que volviera de la fiesta.

Cuando llegó estuvo bailando un rato para luego quedarse en un lugar determinado. John llegó y la encontró.

\- Lady…Charlotte…

La voz del hombre le pareció conocida. Pero no…no podía ser. Ella aún no sabía quién era ese hombre.

\- Mi señor…habéis venido.

\- Sí- dijo entre las sombras.- Sólo por ti…sólo he venido para estar a tu lado…quiero que seas mía…

\- Lo que más se desea se debe aguardar…el placer que se aplaza es más placer, mi señor.

\- Siento como si ya hubiera visto tu cara…déjame verte- dijo tratando de quitar el antifaz.

\- No, mi señor. No es tiempo todavía.

Sólo le permitió que le diera un beso que a ella le supo a intenso placer.

Recordó a Denisse y salió corriendo de la casa por la puerta trasera.

John trató de alcanzarla pero sólo pudo ver la silueta de la joven y el carruaje de su propia casa.

Tomó el suyo y trató de llegar a distancia prudente. Vio su carruaje entrar y a la joven descender hacia el interior.

Pasado un rato, ella rompía la carta de Denisse entre lágrimas.

\- Perdóname, Denisse…no puedo hacerte esto…

Al oír pasos cerró la puerta con llave y se fue a dormir.

Pero en la mañana, cuando ella estaba con la condesa, John Wilmot entró a su cuarto cuando ella no estaba y descubrió el antifaz que portara lady Charlotte aquella noche.

\- Sabía que no me equivocaba…-susurró John para sí mismo, tras aquel descubrimiento.


	6. Capítulo 6

Cap. 6

Durante el resto del día Christine estaba preocupada porque sabía que Denisse pronto volvería para verse. No sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera estaba segura de ver a ese hombre de la máscara y menos sabía cómo se llamaba. Debía confiar y esperar a que Denisse volviera. Sin embargo, el deseo en su ser le demostraba que aquella mirada la desnudaba y quería atreverse a lo desconocido.

Pasado un rato, leía con los niños cuando el conde pasó y la saludó.

\- Buenos días, milord.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento, Christine?

Ella tenía algo de temor pero debía hacerlo.

Avanzó tras del conde y entró en el estudio.

\- Usted dirá…

John cerró con llave y se acercó.

\- Tú y yo…tenemos algo pendiente.

\- Milord…suélteme…-decía tratando de soltarse.

\- Ya no puedes mentir- dijo mostrándole el antifaz.- ¿Acaso quieres seguir mintiendo, Charlotte?

Christine se sorprendió.

\- ¿Por qué me llama así?

\- ¿Seguirás fingiendo? ¿No te has dado cuenta quién soy?

La muchacha le dio la espalda.

\- Entonces…debe olvidar ese nombre, milord.

\- ¿Por qué?- insistió él.- Si ambos sabemos que nos deseamos…no podemos esperar más…

\- Milord, es imposible. Yo no puedo hacerle eso a la condesa.- replicó Christine.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo te necesito, no sólo como una amante…ahora que te conozco siento que no puedo estar sin ti…sé que tú también me necesitas.

Ella lloraba y salió de ahí.

Elizabeth lo notó. Por eso se acercó y le preguntó.

\- Christine, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, madame. Es sólo que…me enteré que mi madre no está bien.

\- Lo siento. Si quieres ir a verla puedes hacerlo.

Christine quería aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar y volver a ver a Denisse.

\- ¿Podría permitírmelo entonces?

\- Por supuesto- dijo la condesa.- Por tu puesto no te preocupes, puedes volver cuando quieras.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, por supuesto.

Christine agradeció y fue a hacer su maleta.

Más tarde, John WIlmot fue a buscarla.

\- Así que te vas…Elizabeth me lo dijo.

\- Sí…es lo mejor- dijo ella.

John la tomó por la cintura.

\- Eres una cobarde…huyes de mí.

Pero Christine insistió.

\- No estoy huyendo…volveré. Sólo tengo que arreglar un asunto pendiente.

\- Está bien…porque si no vuelves, le diré a la condensa que has estado viéndote conmigo a escondidas…

Christine suplicó.

\- No, milord, no haga eso. Se lo ruego.

John sonrió.

\- Está bien…arregla tu asunto y vuelves inmediatamente.

En la noche, llegó a ella una misiva anónima para ella.

"Charlotte…esta noche pensaré en ti…

Beberé por ti…sufriré por ti…

En mi pensamiento estarán tus besos

En espera de colmar mis ansias…

Tu amante secreto…"

Y más tarde, en la madrugada, la voz de un hombre desconocido se escuchaba en la calle:

"¡Charlote! Te amo como a una esposa! "

Sólo Christine entendía aquella voz y a quién iba dirigido el mensaje.

Al día siguiente, Christine se marchó.

Se volvió a la casa de citas donde vivía. La dueña la recibió.

\- Bienvenida. Denisse me dijo que vendrías.

\- Sí…¿lo has visto?

\- Lo vi hace un par de días. Pero salió de viaje. Volverá en breve, tiene un examen importante y fue a ver a sus padres.

Christine guardó silencio.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estuviste? Vienes con ropa muy elegante. Seguramente estuviste en casa de algún hombre muy rico.

\- Estuve en casa de una buena mujer. Fui institutriz de sus hijos.

\- Muy propio de ti, se ve que te gustan mucho los niños. Tal vez, cuando Denisse siente cabeza piense en algo serio contigo.

La muchacha se quedó un poco seria y le pidió que la dejara sola.

Cuando estuvo sola, se quedó llorando, mientras pensaba en el conde.

En la noche, hubo una reunión de caballeros en la parte de abajo. Christine estaba arriba tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

La dueña de la casa le dijo:

\- Necesito que lleves unas bebidas a los caballeros de abajo.

\- Pero tú ya sabes que no voy a estar con ninguno. Denisse te ha pagado bien para que nadie más me toque.

\- Lo sé, niña, sólo quiero que lleves las bebidas. Son caballeros de renombre. Las otras chicas los atenderán.

Christine asintió.

Bajó llevando las bebidas a los hombres que estaban sentados en aquella mesa, entre los que se encontraban precisamente John Wilmot.

\- Pero mira qué preciosidad trae hoy las copas.

John Wilmot no dijo palabra. Otro de ellos trató de tocarla pero la dueña les advirtió.

\- Tranquilos, caballeros. Lamento decirles que esa preciosidad tiene dueño. Christine, arriba.

La muchacha estaba avergonzada. El conde de Rochester ahora sabía en dónde vivía y cuál era otro de sus oficios.

\- ¿Qué pasó, John? Te quedaste ido cuando bajó esa muchacha.

\- No es nada…estaba pensando en Elizabeth.

\- Deja eso, esta noche vas a tener a una hermosura. Sólo míralas, ahí vienen.

Las chicas bajaron con vestidos escotados y repintadas. Casi todos estaban embelesados, menos Wilmot.

\- En un rato subiremos, hermosas- dijo uno de los amigos de John.

El conde estuvo jugando un rato más con ellos.

\- ¿Saben que el zorro de Cromwell envió un escrito para el rey? Espero que no trate de ganarnos la partida?

\- No lo hará, tenemos a un buen abogado de nuestra parte. Denisse Lacroix es una carta muy fuerte.

Más tarde, sus amigos fueron subiendo a las habitaciones. John fue con la dueña.

\- ¿Qué sucede, milord? ¿No le interesa ninguna de las chicas?

\- Sí…una me interesa…Christine.

\- Pero…ella no, señor. No está disponible. Ella le pertenece a otra persona.

\- Puedo pagarte bien si me dejas entrar a su habitación y no dices una palabra. –dijo extendiendo una bolsa de monedas de oro.

La mujer tomó la bolsa y luego sonrió, guardándola.

\- La habitación del fondo, milord.

Christine se había encerrado como pensaba. Estaba dispuesta a irse a dormir cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

\- Pasa, Margaret…

Sin embargo, era el conde quien entraba.

\- No…se lo ruego…

El conde cerró con llave y se acercó para apretarla.

\- Quién me iba a decir que te iba a encontrar aquí…ahora sé lo que eres. Y sé también que le perteneces a otro. Pero yo voy a demostrarte qué es lo que siento por ti.

Y sin más la fue despojando de las prendas mientras devoraba su cuerpo febrilmente. Ella desconocía su nombre y su pensamiento estaba nublado. Denisse había quedado a un lado.

Ahora, las caricias de John ocupaban el espacio.

\- Yo te haré olvidar cualquier contacto que hayas tenido. Como te dije, te quiero como una esposa…quiero hacerte feliz- decía John siendo sincero.

Su forma de amarla era una mezcla entre tierna y ardiente. Christine comenzó a llorar debido a la intensidad y al intenso placer que degustaba. Se aferró a su cuerpo gozando con el contacto de aquel noble que la atormentaba de deseo.

Ella misma le permitió alguna postura extraña que le permitiera a él más acceso a su ser.

Y entre gemidos e incesantes movimientos ambos culminaron exhaustos y vencidos por la fuerza.

\- Charlotte…Christine…no puedo estar más sin ti.

\- Ni yo sin ti, John Wilmot- señaló ella sintiendo que no podría prescindir de aquellas sensaciones.


	7. Capítulo 7

Cap.7

Después de aquella noche vinieron otras más. En cada una, Christine perdía un poco más de decencia y se entregaba completa a John Wilmot.

Mientras lo sentía, él le preguntaba insistente:

\- Dime que no te han hecho sentir lo que yo…dímelo…-preguntaba mientras la tomaba.

\- No…no…-susurraba apenas pudiendo expresarse, al tiempo que se entregaba apasionada a cada uno de los instantes que el conde le otorgaba.- Con nadie he sentido lo que contigo…

Sus gritos aumentaron hasta culminar juntos. Christine estaba extenuada y se abrazó a John.

\- No sé qué haría ya sin ti.

\- Ni yo sin ti…eres como un veneno que entra por mi piel y me aturde…eres más que eso.

\- Pero no podemos estar juntos- revelaba ella.

\- No pero tampoco separados. Quiero que seas mi amante…nos veremos siempre que queramos- señalaba mientras la acariciaba tiernamente.

\- Tengo miedo…

\- No temas- aclaró John- nada malo sucederá.

Días después volvió a la casa de la condesa. Ella la recibió muy contenta.

\- Christine, me alegra que volvieras. Si supieras cuánto te extrañaron los niños.

\- Yo también, señora condesa. ¿Puedo verlos ahora?

\- Claro, están jugando en el jardín.

Mientras los niños jugaban con Christine, John Wilmot llegó y saludó a su esposa.

\- John…tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué?

\- Estoy preocupada…casi no has estado aquí. Los niños querían verte. Tú llevabas mucho tiempo sin estar en casa.

\- No te preocupes. Asuntos políticos. El zorro de Cromwell está conspirando contra el rey.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Sí, no sé cuánto tiempo seguirá esta situación- reveló mientras se quitaba los guantes.

La condesa se sentó junto a él.

\- ¿Tienes pensado qué haremos cuando el rey se vaya?

\- No- contestó John Wilmot- todavía no. Pero seguramente nos iremos a Francia. Tengo un amigo que seguramente nos ayudará para marcharnos allá. Se llama Denisse Lacroix. Es un joven abogado, hijo del escritor Pierre Lacroix.

\- Pero ese hombre estaba a favor del rey, ¿no?

\- Su padre sí, pero él no.

\- Tengo miedo, John. ¿Ocurrirá algo malo?

\- No, Elizabeth. Nada malo ocurrirá. Ahora vamos a comer.

Comieron todos juntos. John no cesaba de hacer observaciones a Christine en plena mesa. La condesa no se daba cuenta. Christine se apartó diciendo.

\- Lo lamento, me siento un poco mal.

Se fue a descansar. Elizabeth observó

\- Se ve extraña…seguramente algo le pasó a su familia, ¿no crees, John?

\- Seguramente. Pobre chica. Recuérdame hacer algo por ella para cuando tengamos que marcharnos de ser necesario.

\- Por supuesto. Niños, terminen de comer.

En la noche, la condesa le mostró algunos bordados a Christine.

\- Mira, éste se lo regalaré a la hermana de la duquesa de Windsor. Christine…¿te ocurre algo?

\- No, señora condesa, nada importante- contestó.

\- Dime, ¿pasó algo con tu madre?

\- Nada diferente.- señaló Christine.

\- Ya veo, seguramente no pudiste ver a tu pretendiente. Ya me contaron que en la fiesta de máscaras hubo alguien que te cortejaba.

Christine entreabrió los labios.

\- ¿Quién habrá sido tan imprudente?

\- No los juzgues duramente- aclaró la condesa.- Sólo no te habías dejado ver en esas reuniones. Dime, ¿no tienes novio?

\- No, milady- aclaró Christine.

\- ¿Y tu pretendiente…ya sabes quién es?- insistía la condesa.

\- No, mi señora. Discúlpeme pero no quiero hablar de eso.

\- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

\- No, mi lady, discúlpeme a mí. Es que…no sé si el matrimonio pueda ser buena opción para mí.

\- Es lo mejor…-añadía.- Aunque…en ocasiones los esposos son algo extravagantes. – Luego hizo silencio pensando en las veces que el conde la había engañado.- Bueno, tienes razón, no debemos hablar ahora de eso.

Siguieron conversando hasta que anocheció.

La condesa estaba extenuada. Los chicos dormían. Christine estaba en su cuarto, cuando escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta.

Se apiñó en la cama mientras veía a John entreabrir su camisa de dormir.

\- Christine…aquí estoy…

\- Milord…este no es buen lugar.

\- ¿Por qué no?- insistió mientras la acariciaba.- Tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo…

Christine no pudo evitarlo. Se iba entregando a él. Aquella noche se aferró al cuerpo del conde con intensidad, tratando de que no se escuchara ningún ruido.

John volvió al estudio, bebió unas copas, compuso un poema y se fue a dormir.

Lo mismo pasó durante semanas, hasta que la condesa notó la frialdad de su esposo.

Una tarde, John salió en su carruaje.

\- No volveré esta noche, querida. Hay reunión del partido.

\- Eso me tiene inquieta, John.

\- Descuida, todo estará bien, ya verás.

Más tarde, Christine tomó un carruaje en la calle. La condesa no se dio cuenta hasta que notó que ella ya no estaba.

\- ¿A dónde habrá ido sin avisarme?- se preguntó Elizabeth Malet.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Por lugares diferentes llegaron John WIlmot y Christine a una pequeña casa en las afueras de la ciudad.

John la hizo pasar tomándola en peso y la llevó a la habitación.

\- Este será nuestro nuevo lugar…

\- Es demasiado…

\- Es el lugar destinado a nosotros. Tendrás todos los lujos que quieras y serás mi amante oficial. Te llevaré conmigo a la reunión del partido y te presentaré como lo que eres, mi amada…

La besó para luego acariciarla. Ella le preguntó.

\- Pero…¿no es arriesgado? ¿Y la condesa?

\- Ella no se enterará de esto. Ya no serás más la institutriz de mis hijos. Ahora no necesitas estar en mi casa. Vendré a verte siempre que quiera. Ya le enviarás alguna nota a la condesa diciéndole que tuviste algún problema y ya.

Esa noche John WIlmot se quedó a pasar la noche con Christine.

Se levantó de madrugada y volvió a su casa como si nada.

Para Christine las cosas no podían salir mejor. Tenía el amor de John, sus atenciones, tenía lujos, todo lo que pensó que jamás tendría. Pero no sabía qué hacer cuando Denisse volviera.

Una noche, John fue por ella.

\- Arréglate, vamos a ir a la reunión del partido. Dicen que se ha colado en las filas un espía, un traidor. Y tenemos que encontrarlo. Pero cada uno de nosotros llevará a su amante. Y yo quiero que todos te conozcan.

\- John, no sé qué decir.

\- No digas nada y arréglate. Vamos.

Una vez que estuvo lista, se marcharon a la gran salón. John Wilmot entró del brazo de Christine.

Muchos comentaban que era casi tan hermosa como la condesa, sólo que más joven. John se sentía feliz de tenerla a su lado.

Pasado un rato, un amigo de John le dijo.

\- Ven, Johnny, hay alguien a quien le dará mucho gusto volver a ver.

\- Ven acá, linda- señaló el conde- vamos para que sepamos quién es ese personaje importante.

El conde saludó.

\- Mi buen amigo Lacroix, qué gusto volver a verle. Le presento a la causante de mis desvelos. Mi querida Charlotte.

Ella levantó la mirada. Denisse reparó en el rostro de la muchacha. No podía ser verdad.

\- Es hermosa su amada, señor conde- dijo besando la mano de Christine.- ¿Cuál es su nombre, bella dama?

\- Charlotte- respondió John por ella.

Christine se apartó un momento mientras John hablaba con los demás.

En un momento determinado, Denisse se acercó a Christine.

\- Así que…preferiste ser la cortesana del conde Wilmot.

\- Denisse…perdóname.

\- ¿Qué te ofreció? ¿Sabes algo? En cuanto llegara a ser abogado, pensaba casarme contigo. Pero ahora veo que no vales la pena. Sólo te advierto que estés preparada…el conde no estará bien por mucho tiempo.- añadió para alejarse.

Christine estuvo llorando. John se acercó.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada, John, ¿me puedes llevar de aquí?

\- No puedo, linda. Acabamos de llegar.

Denisse los miraba de lejos.

\- Espera, tengo algo pendiente con mi amigo Lacroix. Una vez que lo resuelva nos vamos, ¿quieres?

\- Por favor, vámonos.

\- No seas niña, arreglo eso y nos vamos.

Un rato más tarde, John conversaba con Lacroix.

\- Entonces…usted apoya al rey.

\- Así lo pienso. Creo que esa debe ser mi postura. Dígame, señor conde. ¿Qué vale más para usted, la política o…el amor?

\- Si lo dice por Charlotte, en este caso el amor…ella es una mujer excepcional. No creo que cualquier la pudiera tener en su cama.

Denisse sonrió ligeramente.

\- Puede ser, no cualquier la puede tener en su cama…aunque haya mujeres como ella que se vendan tan fácil…

John se molestó.

\- Retire sus palabras…

\- No puedo…yo conozco al hombre que era dueño de ella.

\- Pagaba por ella pero no le daba lo que yo…amor…

\- ¿Amor? ¿Acaso siente amor por una mujer como esa, señor conde?

\- ¿Por qué no? Hay hombres tan ordinarios que aunque sean buenos políticos, son malos filósofos. El amor es un bien en sí mismo, no como la política…

\- ¿Y su esposa?

\- Eso es otro asunto. No siempre la esposa es la mujer amada…

\- Ya veo…¿qué le gustó más de ella, señor conde? ¿Su corazón…o las artes que quizá otro le enseñó?

\- Hable claro, señor Lacroix.

\- Yo era el dueño de esa mujer, Wilmot. Esa mujer fue mi cortesana…llegué a amarla y estaba dispuesto a darle mi apellido.

\- No sea niño, Lacroix. Si se hubiera casado con ella, a estas alturas ella habría buscado a un amante…esa mujer necesitaba más que sólo amor.

\- Pues…todavía no pienso ceder, Wilmot.

\- Ella jamás volverá con usted- añadió John- puedo jurárselo.

\- Y yo le juro que puedo cobrárselo muy caro, Wilmot.

John sonrió. Por causa de Christine era capaz de todo.

Volvieron ambos a la casa. John la acorraló con fiereza.

\- Así que le pertenecías a Lacroix y no dijiste nada.

\- No sabía que lo volvería a ver- añadió ella temblorosa.

\- Quiero que esta noche olvides hasta su nombre.

La amó con tal intensidad y pasión que Christine lloraba sintiendo que se perdía totalmente. John fue violento y tenaz. Christine se sentía al final casi como una muñeca pero John la consoló al final.

\- Te amo y te odio…pero te juro que jamás nadie te arrancará de mis brazos- dijo estrechándola.

Christine se abrazó a John. Le pertenecía definitivamente. Era una mezcla de amor, odio y deseo que la había acorralado definitivamente.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Wilmot y Christine estuvieron juntos por meses.

Las siguientes noches, Wilmot iba a su casa a cumplir con los asuntos de su familia. La condesa lo miraba y trataba de adivinar en su mirada el secreto que su marido guardaba.

\- John…¿no tienes nada que decirme?

John respondió sin mirarla, al tiempo que revisaba algunos documentos.

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Es que…estuviste fuera tres noches.

El conde levantó la mirada.

\- No sé por qué te pones así, Lizzie, no es la primera vez. Los asuntos del partido son muy delicados y he tenido que pasar más tiempo. Pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Elizabeth siguió.

\- Lo sé, pero…hay algo en ti que no sé cómo explicar, estás…diferente.

\- Son figuraciones tuyas, Elizabeth- sugirió John.- No debes estar así. Habrá tiempo para estar juntos. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Hoy en la noche también tendré que salir pero volveré en la madrugada.

La condesa se acercó.

\- No tardes…quiero que pases la noche conmigo- sonrió acariciando su pecho.

John le regaló una leve sonrisa y asintió.

\- Así será…ahora permíteme terminar esto, linda- añadió con un beso en la frente.

Elizabeth sabía que cuando iba de por medio un beso en la frente, otra mujer era la causante.

Se fue a dormir pensando en su esposo.

Más tarde, John llegó a la casa donde se reunía con Christine.

\- Anhelaba tanto verte- dijo besándola intensamente.

Christine no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo deseaba pero no quería ya formar parte de su juego.

\- John…esto es cada vez peor. Te deseo tanto pero tú cada momento eres tan violento e intenso.

\- Así soy yo, Christine. Soy la fuerza y la pasión…el deseo y el temor. Y tú estás hecha para mí. Y eres mía. Esta noche prepárate: iremos a la reunión del partido.

\- ¿No es peligroso?

\- Un poco pero no sucederá nada esta noche. Bailaremos, beberemos…y nos amaremos de una forma casi irracional.

Christine tenía algo de temor pero ya no podía hacer nada más. Estaba totalmente entregada a él.

Durante la noche, había bebida, charla y opiniones políticas al por mayor.

Una obra de teatro presentada por actrices de la corte, obra que había escrito nada menos que John Wilmot.

Christine sabía que aquella obra era una forma de defensa hacia la persona del rey y una burla abierta al partido de Cromwell.

Cerca del palco donde estaba Christine, Denisse observaba tratando de no ser reconocido.

La obra se desarrolló sin más, pero justo antes del último acto, Christine comentó que se disculpaba.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Nada…tengo algo de náuseas.

Pero cuando terminó la obra, Denisse la buscó y la enfrentó.

\- Christine…o debería decir mejor…Charlotte…

\- Denisse, ya no más. Tú y yo estamos separados desde hace tiempo. Ahora no, por favor…me siento muy mal.

\- Eres una descarada. Deberías tener más decoro. Todos saben que eres la cortesana de John Wilmot pero que no has sido la única.

\- Mi error me está costando caro, pero ya lo pagaré. Sin embargo, justo ahora te suplico que no sigas hablando. Me siento mal.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Denisse tratando de averiguar.

\- Me siento algo indispuesta.- añadió mientras se apartaba.

Denisse estaba algo desconcertado. Pero el dolor y la rabia eran más grande y estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con su venganza.

John WIlmot lo encontró.

\- Amigo Lacroix…

\- No me llame su amigo- contestó Denisse.

\- Lo fuimos y en recuerdo de esa amistad…dígame, ¿qué le pareció la obra?

\- Perfectamente patética- sonrió Denisse.

\- Supongo que por obvias razones. Lacroix, ya sé que está usted del lado del partido de Cromwell. No sé qué clase de beneficios espera, en virtud de que usted pertenece a la familia real de Francia desde alguna de sus líneas. Así que sigo sin comprender los motivos que lo llevan a apoyar a ese zorro.

\- No estoy para darle detalles pero que le baste decir que la vida de la nobleza no existirá por siempre. Y menos en Francia.

\- En Inglaterra las cosas son muy parecidas. Sin embargo, aquí todavía se cuenta con la idea de que el parlamento puede tener injerencia en las decisiones del rey. Sigan soñando.

\- Y usted siga pensando que todo sigue igual, Wilmot. Que sus excesos y perversiones no lo llevarán muy lejos.

\- Por ahora me llevan a donde quiero y así estoy feliz. Usted debería dar rienda a sus impulsos, eso lo liberaría de la tensión que lo lleva a pensar que tiene al mundo en su contra. Relájese, Denisse, viva la vida como yo…tal vez así pueda cambiar de modo de pensar.

\- No necesito sus argumentos, Wilmot- resolvió Denisse.- ¿Y Charlotte, qué tal le va con ella? ¿Qué tal se comporta en la cama?

John comentó.

\- Eso es algo que…a usted ya no le incumbe. Es más, ella ya ni siquiera sabe quién es usted.

\- Me alegra…es lo menos que podía esperar de alguien que se jacta de ser un gran amante.

El conde se apartó con una reverencia.

Mientras la gente seguía divirtiéndose, Christine y John se reunieron en una habitación. Ella se encontraba con un vestido de seda, entreabierto, esperando por el conde. Las risas de los demás se escuchaban mientras el desorden involucraba pasión, bebida, risas…

En su habitación, ambos se miraron con complicidad.

Ahí, John la sometería a sus instintos más intensos y desordenados.

El conde la tomó en peso y la fue despojando de las prendas.

Cuando la tuvo a su merced devoró su cuerpo con fruición haciéndola gemir incansablemente.

\- John…detente por favor.

Él no le respondió. Se dedicó a cubrir su piel de caricias y a saborearla íntimamente hasta que gritara.

Cuando consiguió su objetivo, la siguió atormentando con caricias fuertes que le hacían un poco de daño. La instó para que ella también lo llenara de placer y después las horas pasaron tan lentas para ella mientras la acometía sin piedad. Pero el placer para ella era tan intenso que apenas podía expresarlo. Durante horas gozaron tanto que apenas podían soportarlo.

\- Charlotte…Christine…eres magnífica. Me haces tanta falta.

Christine quería hacerle saber algo que estaba ocultando. Pero no sabía cómo empezar. Estaba extenuada y agotada.

John la dejó dormir. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

Horas más tarde, cuando reposaban, John acariciaba a Christine.

\- Habrá reunión en la corte…te llevaré conmigo y te presentaré a Su Majestad.

\- John, dicen que los tiempos son oscuros.

John Wilmot siguió acariciando su cuerpo.

\- No temas, no pasará nada malo- añadió mientras saboreaba uno de sus pechos.

El sabor dulce de aquel punto de su piel le demostró algo que no se imaginaba.

Luego, tocó su vientre.

\- Christine…tú…

\- Sí, John…estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Wilmot sonrió ligeramente.

\- No…-añadió mientras la besaba apasionadamente.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

\- ¿Qué tal te ha parecido la noticia?- preguntó Christine, emocionada.

\- Hermosa…tener un hijo contigo es algo que deseaba mucho. Sólo no quiero que se entere Elizabeth. No quiero que sea capaz de dañarnos.

\- La condesa…lo lamento tanto por ella. Es una buena mujer.

\- Tú lo has dicho. Es una mujer buena…pero no es suficiente para mí.

\- Tal vez algún día lo sea- explicaba.

\- Pero por ahora…quiero tenerte nuevamente…y sentir dentro de ti a nuestro hijo.

\- O hija…-comentó Christine.

Wilmot la besaba mientras se recostaba para pasar la noche con ella.

Pero en la mañana las cosas fueron muy diferentes.

Denisse no estaba. Wilmot se preocupó. Marcharon de vuelta a la casa que compartía con ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede, John?

\- Nada importante. Tu ex amigo ha sido capaz de pasarse al partido de Cromwell y seguramente está haciendo algo para lograr desterrar al rey.

\- ¿Y qué harás?

\- Presentarnos cuanto antes. Pero primero hay que volver a la casa.

Horas más tarde, ella estaba nerviosa porque se presentaría en la corte. Cromwell y su comitiva estarían también presentes.

Al llegar, ubicó a John para saber dónde encontrarlo por si sucedía algo malo.

Denisse encontró a Christine.

\- Vaya…te atreviste a venir.

\- Por favor, Denisse…esto es demasiado. ¿Por qué estás con Cromwell?

\- Estoy harto de los excesos de la nobleza- reveló el muchacho.- Así que espero que el rey se marche cuanto antes con su gente.

\- El rey no se irá- aseguró Christine.

\- Eso ya es inevitable.

La condesa de Rochester estaba presente. Deambuló por el gran salón. Christine la vio y trató de esconderse. Pero la condesa notó su presencia.

John también notó el breve encuentro que se desarrollaba entre ambas a través de las miradas.

\- Christine…ve al otro salón…por favor, ahora…

Christine se marchó. John se acercó a la condesa.

\- Debí haberlo imaginado. Era casi obvio.

\- No quise ofenderte. Simplemente se dio- comentó John.

\- Pero ahora que nos marchemos, tendrás que dejarla.

John la dejó hablando. La sesión tenía que comenzar.

Cromwell y su gente pusieron contra las cuerdas al rey. Era evidente que tendrían que marcharse.

Christine estaba preocupada por la situación de John.

Denisse era enfático y atacaba directamente los excesos del rey y de su gente.

Al fin, el discurso de John se perdió en la nada y entre murmullos iban saliendo los nobles junto con su rey.

\- Esto no va a quedarse así- comentó John WIlmot-. Esos no tiene clase, llevarán a Inglaterra al caos.

Pasado un rato Christine buscaba a John para salir con él. Denisse le cerró el paso.

\- Por favor, Denisse, déjame pasar.

\- No puedo…eres una vil traidora y como los traidores vas a pagar.

\- Tú no entiendes. Tengo que seguir a John.

\- Estás tan mal que no te das cuenta que él se irá con su esposa. Y tú quedarás en la nada.

\- Que sea él quien me lo diga.

Trató de pasar pero Denisse la apretó del cuello.

\- Vas a pagarme la traición que me hiciste.

Entonces, entre la trifulca de nobles con gente de la cámara baja, Denisse clavó una espada en el estómago de Christine.

John notó lo que el abogado estaba haciendo.

\- Es usted un…

\- Se lo dije, John. Y el que sigue es usted.

John se acercó y la tomó por la cabeza.

\- Christine…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- Es usted un imbécil, Denisse. La ha matado…estaba esperando un hijo mío…

Denisse entreabrió los labios.

\- No lo sabía…

\- Es usted un infeliz. Ojalá que a usted le maten de la misma manera…

Días después, John volvió con su mujer, marchándose bien pronto de Inglaterra. Pero el recuerdo de Christine no se apartaba de su mente. Así que le compuso un poema póstumo para venerar su memoria:

"Charlotte…una mariposa negra

Que cruzó por mi cielo,

Sus alas rotas se tiñeron de sangre

Mientras un ángel surcó las alturas

Cuando su amor me entregara una noche…"

El poema se quedó entre sus cosas para luego ser publicado.

Elizabeth respetó el dolor de John durante semanas. Cuando lo vio más repuesto se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Te amó mucho, ¿cierto?

\- Sí…su deseo…nuestro deseo se convirtió en amor…pero murió sin apenas nacer. Vamos, Lizzie- dijo a su esposa- nuestros hijos nos esperan.

Elizabeth podía haberse sentido feliz de ganar la partida. Pero no era así. Christine había estado en el corazón de su John y quería que ese lugar jamás volviera a ser ocupado por nadie, ni siquiera por ella misma. Un pequeño también se anidaba en ese pequeño espacio que parecía no existir en el alma del conde de Rochester…

FIN


End file.
